Fire and Ice
by yayhodr
Summary: Ty Johnson went missing 3 years ago, leaving behind a pregnant fiancee and three distraught brothers. But as his now cold case warms up, even the brother who never gave up hope wonders if they'll ever be reunited. Especially as revelations that may just break them all are brought to light. Spy AU. Dawn/Ty. Anders centric.


Chapter 1

Sometimes, on the rare day Anders Johnson was in the office, and not out in the field, he would pause at the empty office next to his, and peer in the window. Maybe, just maybe, Ty would be back. Maybe, just maybe, the thing that had torn his family apart would come back, and just slide back in like a puzzle piece. Anders had played a lot of puzzles in his 33 years, however, and he know that puzzle pieces rarely fit, even into places that they were designed to fit. and perhaps, just maybe, if- when- Ty came back, he would have to be forced in, like a puzzle piece being made to fit in the wrong spot.

It had been 3 years, 7 months, 2 weeks and 1 day since Ty had gone missing, kidnapped, dead or done a runner, no one knew, although Anders knew that Ty would have never done a runner. Not with a baby on the way. It had been 3 years, 2 weeks and 1 day since Eloise Brigit Johnson had been born, and not a day went by that Anders didn't thank every deity he could think of that she looked like her mum, and not Ty. It had been 3 years, to the day, since the last time he and Mike had had a civil conversation that didn't revolve around work, Axl or Eloise. It had been 2 years, one week, and 3 days since Dawn had been promoted to a field agent. and it had been 1 year since Ty's case had gone cold. and it had been 2 days since the last time Anders Johnson had slept for more than an hour.

Anders yawned, running his fingers through blond hair. He'd decided to come in early this morning, to get some office work done before the meeting that Mike had texted him about last night. He'd just texted "Meeting, Conference Room, 10 am. Be there." and nothing else, and Anders had rolled his eyes.

Anders blinked at his reflection in the window of Ty's office, hardly recognizing the man in front of him. He'd lost weight in the three years and a half years since Ty had vanished. He had bags under his eyes, and they'd lost some of their sparkle. Staring at himself, he realized he was in desperate need of a shave, and then, it dawned on him that he wasn't even sure when he last bought a razor.

Anders sighed, leaning his head against the window. The glass was cool, comforting, like Ty had been. His younger brother had always run cold, which had been the reason for his codename, Hodr, after the norse god of everything cold and dark. Anders had, of course, made jokes about this, because whille Ty was cold, he was rarely dark. Ty was typically the pessimistic love child of rainbows and cupcakes. Of course, he had his moments, and had been known to lose his cool, especially when Anders was concerned, but all in all, dark was not a trait that Anders would use to describe his brother. Dork, maybe, but dark, never.

He jumped as he felt a hand on his back, and whipped around, his hands flying up to block any punches that might be coming at his face. However, when he realized it was Dawn, who had quickly taken a step back after touching his back, he lowered his fist. She sighed, and offered him one of the coffee cups in her hand wordlessly. He took it, turning back around for another glance into Ty's office.

"You still miss him, don't you?"

Anders sighed and nodded at Dawn's question. "Of course I do. He's my brother."

"I miss him too," she said, watching him take a gulp of coffee. "Every day. Everytime I see Eloise. It's hard. But maybe it's time to move on. Maybe, if we do, he'll turn up."

"I just don't want him turning up to a body turning up. I was the last one to see him, I don't to have to add the word "alive" to that."

"I don't want to see him in a body bag either, but maybe it's time to move on. If he was kidnapped, maybe his kidnapper wants us to not be expecting his return. and if he left for a reason, looking for him will never work out, if he doesn't want to be found."

"He needs to know we care."

"and he will. But Ty wouldn't want us to spend our lives looking for him, and never being happy. This," she gestured at Anders, before reaching up to fix his messy hair, "isn't healthy, and you'll be of no help to him if you're dead. Come on, I need to talk to someone about fixing my gun."

Anders would never get used to Dawn looking completely serious as she talked about guns. "What happened to it?"

"I don't know. It's just not...right. Something's wrong with it," she said, looking at her watch. "I don't think I have time before Mike's meeting, I'll just go down after," she decided. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Colin and I were gonna pizza and watch movies. Do you wanna bring B over, and I'l try to convince him to sit through a disney movie until she falls asleep and then we can watch the big kid movies?" Anders asked, unlocking his office door.

Dawn adjusted her purse, and laughed softly. "No, that's fine. Eloise is spending the night at my mum's tonight, they've both been begging for weeks now."

Anders smiled. "That's cute. Do you just want to come? I'm sure Colin won't mind, and if he does, too bad."

She shook her head. "I have a hot date with my pillow, a chick flick and some chinese take away tonight. We're getting pretty serious," she said in mock seriousness.

Anders laughed. "Well, as long as you're not gonna be all alone in that apartment. You'll come over if you change your mind?"

"Of course, I only live a couple of staircases down from you," she said, which was true. She lived in one of the smaller apartments in the building that his boyfriend owned, and he, of course, lived with his boyfriend at the very top of the building. "So, how are things, with Colin?"

"The same as they've always been. He won't put a ring on it and we have sex more than is probably healthy, but I love him and he loves me so it might actually be healthy-" he broke off as she wrinkled her nose and and frowned. "What?"

"I didn't ask about your sex life. I meant more along the lines of, are you happy?" She said, sitting down on the couch in his office,

"Oh. yeah. I am. At least, with him. I'm still mostly sad."

"Well, it'll get better. I'm glad you have him, you shouldn't have to be alone."

Anders smiled and shrugged. "I'm not alone. Not really."

As if Dawn would ever let that happen.

* * *

If MIke didn't shut up about things like litter and not drinking at the office soon, Anders was going to use his face as a trash can. He'd already perfected his ball of trash to throw at Mike, it was just a matter of waiting for his patience to wear out. Which should have happened a half hour ago, except for Dawn had given him a rubber band to play with from her bag and he had been distracted long enough for Mike to dismiss the people who weren't in the know about certain things.

Suddenly, Anders became aware that Dawn was shoving his shoulder and he looked up from his rubberband, blinking at Mike, who was holding a file of papers. He looked expectantly at Mike, who pulled the file out, and slid it across the table to Anders.

"Thank you for joining the land of living again, Anders. You're just in time to to learn the latest information in the Johnson case."

"He is your brother, you know. You can call him Ty,. You're there, you've been there since you were 10 and he was born" Anders snapped, pulling the file towards him. "What is this?"

"It's photos from the night Ty disappeared. Someone left them on Olaf's car this morning," Mike said. "Go on, open it. You'll want to see this."

Anders flipped the file open, and pulled the first image. Dawn crowded close to him, and Axl hurried over to look over his shoulder. Anders stared at it, taking in all the details. The image was clearly of Ty, putting petrol in his car. He pulled the next image out, and felt his heart drop into his stomach.

It was also clearly of Ty, but between the first and second picture, Ty had clearly been in a fight, the side of his head clearly bleeding, and a look of horror on his face. He was holding his arm to his chest, and Anders wondered what exactly had transpired between the two pictures.

Dawn gently tugged the file out of his hand, and flipped to the third, and final picture. She gasped almost immediately, and Axl cussed. Anders, however, said nothing, for once in his life, as all his suspicions were confirmed.

In the picture, Ty was being pulled into a van, looking like he was barely struggling. Ty looked exhausted, and only half alive, and even in the blurry image that was taken from probably 45 feet away, Anders could see that whatever had happened had wrecked his brother. For just a moment, he wondered why the person taking the pictures hadn't tried to help Ty, and then he realised that the person had likely been working with whoever was attacking Ty, which also would explain why Ty's attacker hadn't been photographed.

Anders could remember that night clearly. He'd been a half hour late to meet Ty for a mission because Colin had been particularly clingy, and by the time he had got there, he'd found Ty's abandoned car, some blood on the pavement, and no Ty. Looking at the time stamps on the three pictures, he'd been less than 2 minutes too late to save Ty. He'd probably even passed the kidnappers on the way in.

"So, what do these mean?" Axl asked, and even without looking at him, Anders knew that Axl had his head tilted to the side like a puppy, and a look of confusion in his eyes.

"They mean," Mike said, folding his arms, "that Anders and Dawn were right. Tyrone's disappearance was not him running away, or hiding- it was a kidnapping, and we should have been trying to find him."

"Wait, say that again," Anders said, looking up at Mike. "I wanna hear you say those words again."

"What words?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, the ones where you said I was right. You've actually never admitted that I was right before."

"and I'm never gonna do it again, so savor the moment," Mike said, taking the file from Dawn. "There are more important things to worry about- like what kind of hell Ty has been through in the last three years, and that he could very well be dead, or close to dead at this point. We need to work on finding him now, because who knows what kind of information could be compromised by him if they've been torturing him for information."

"Right. We'll look for him to find out what kind of information he's given up, not because he's our brother and friend and boyfriend and is hurting and in pain because we all gave up on him," Anders said, standing up. "You know what, when you people start caring more about people and less about information that is outdated by 3 years, you can find me in my office. This is fucking ridiculous."

He shoved his chair back into the table, and stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the door extra hard. Mike complained that Anders was a dick, and didn't care about family, but at least Anders had never actually stopped caring about Ty. He knew, at least on some level, that Mike probably actually did care a lot more than he let on, but Mike was running a large operation and had to be less feeling. Mike had always been good at not letting his feelings get in the way of his job. Anders wasn't, at least not where his brothers were concerned. Until Colin had come along, he could ignore feelings and sleep with two different people in one night, and until Ty's disappearance, he'd been able to do things that were morally ambiguous without feeling guilty- he'd once shot someone at point blank without even blinking..

But lately, Anders felt too much. He drank too much, and slept too much, and worked too much, at least according to Colin. His biggest problem was that he cared too much, and that was his biggest problem. He cared more than he cared to admit.

* * *

Ander sighed, snuggling his head into Colin's shoulder. The first movie of the night had ended, and Colin was busy messing with the remote, but Anders was exhausted and found himself unable to actually bring himself to care. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and Colin had started the fireplace before Anders had even gotten in, since it was raining heavily. Colin was like the anti-Ty in body temperature, and so Anders found himself almost unwilling to actually move more than an inch away from Colin on nights like this.

Colin got the second movie going and smiled down at him. "Are you cold?" he asked, wrapping his arm tighter around Anders.

"Yeah. We need to see about getting the heating fixed."

"I'll talk to maintenance tomorrow," Colin promised. "You know, I've heard that if you take all your clothes off, and I take all my clothes off, you'll warm up faster."

"Or we'll freeze our penises off. I like you with a penis, let's keep it that way." Anders said, shaking his head. "You can get me naked later, we're gonna finish this movie first," he said, pulling his blanket tighter around himself and leaning up to kiss Colin.

"You're no fun," Colin complained, but turned his attention back to the movie as Anders cuddled back into him. "If you're gonna breathe on my neck for the next 2 hours, we're gonna have a problem where I'm gonna have to take an intermission to fuck you into the carpet," he warned Anders, pouting as Anders turned his face away from Colin's neck. "I didn't actually consider that a problem."

"I did. Will you shut up, I wanna watch the movie," Anders said. "Hand me a slice of pizza?"

"What kind do you want?" Colin asked. "The healthy kind or the heart attack on pizza dough you seem to think is pizza."

"Heart attack on pizza dough. We've been together for four years, you should know that I won't eat anything else," Anders informed him, taking the slice as Colin handed it to him, mumbling something about salad.

They settled into silence, watching the movie with only minor giggling and groping, until someone started knocking frantically on their door. Colin paused the movie, and Anders jumped off the couch, shuffling to the door with the blanket wrapped around himself tightly. He unlocked the door, pulling it open, freezing when he saw Dawn on the other side, soaking wet.

"Dawn?" he questioned slowly, wondering why she looked so small and scared all of a sudden.

"I saw him," she whispered, shaking slightly.

"Who?" Anders asked, becoming aware that she was crying. He pulled her into his arms, yelling for Colin to grab another blanket. "Who did you see?"

"Ty," she whispered, and then refused to say anymore no matter how hard he pressed for information for a long time.


End file.
